


On a Leash

by thesentimentalist



Series: Summer of Stupid 2020 [4]
Category: Magnum P.I. (TV 2018)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bratty Sub Energies, Humor, Katsumoto is Making Magnum Work for It, Magnum is Making Katsumoto Work for It, Other, feminine wiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:40:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23499904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesentimentalist/pseuds/thesentimentalist
Summary: Katsumoto snatched the files from his hands.“Someone oughtta put you on a leash.” he said.“Are you volunteering for the position?” Magnum said.
Relationships: Gordon Katsumoto/Thomas Sullivan Magnum IV
Series: Summer of Stupid 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1867057
Comments: 8
Kudos: 53





	On a Leash

**Author's Note:**

> May I offer you a nice bratty sub in this trying time?

Katsumoto was having a bad day. A woman had gone to check on her neighbor and found him dead. Judging by the creative mutations, it was probably gang related. Then an obscenely nice sports car pulled up outside of the house.  
“Oh no.” Katsumoto said.  
One of the beat cops snickered. Katsumoto chose to ignore him.  
Magnum got out of the passenger side, followed by an angry blonde woman.  
“Magnum have you lost your mind?” Said the woman.  
“Ah, Higgins, so you admit I have a mind.” Said Magnum.  
“I don’t have the money to bail you out again.” Said Higgins.  
“I know that’s not true because Robin put a line item in the budget called ‘Magnum Bail Fund.’”  
They came through the gate. Katsumoto kneaded his forehead and walked out to meet them.  
“This is a crime scene Magnum,” he said, “you can’t just—.”  
“What are you going to do?” Said Magnum with a trademark grin, “cuff me?”  
Now there was an interesting thought.  
At that moment, Katsumoto and Higgins locked eyes. Sometimes, when two people are experiencing the same emotion, they experience a spiritual union where their thoughts and feelings are totally open to each other.  
In this case, the feeling was incandescent lust, and the thought was “do you think he’d let me bend him over that couch?”  
It only lasted a few seconds, but something must have shown on their faces because the two beat cops wheezed with barely restrained laughter. Katsumoto schooled his face and said  
“What do you want Magnum?”  
“I think I found some evidence you might want to see. Mrs. Blanc told me she saw several people going in and out of the house last night.”  
Katsumoto paused.  
“Alright,” he said, “tell me everything.”  
. . .  
Katsumoto booted Magnum out as soon as he’d given his information. But Magnum was not that easy to get rid of.  
He wore a button down linen shirt and a pair of Higgin’s jeans. He walked to the station, and worked up a pretty decent sweat. It was two days before his heat so he needed to work fast. As he opened the doors, he caught a glimpse of himself in the glass. He hmmed and unbutton the shirt down to the fourth before heading down to the evidence locker. Kalakaua was on duty, which worked nicely, because she was very single.  
“Officer,” he said, leaning against the desk in a manner calculated to show off his . . . assets.  
Kalakaua looked up from her computer and did a double take as the scent of his sweat, redolent with pheromones, hit her defenseless brain stem.  
“Uhm.” she said intelligently.  
“Can you let me into the evidence locker? I need to grab something for the Smith case. Katsumoto brought me in so it’s all square and legal,” He said, handing her a folded piece of blank paper, letting their fingers brush as she took it.  
“Oh, sure thing.” she said, crushing the paper in her fist and swiping him in.  
“Thanks,” Magnum said, noting the way she stared as he walked past.  
He rounded the corner towards the S’s, and ran straight into Katsumoto, who dropped the box for the Smith files on the ground.  
“Ah, just what I was looking for, thank you Katsumoto.” Magnum said, reaching down for the box.  
Katsumoto slapped his hand away and gathered up the files.  
“How the hell did you get in here?” Katsuomto demanded.  
Magnum winked and executed a bend-and-snap, grabbing a file off the floor.  
“Oh you know, I hit Kalakaua with my omega wiles.”  
Katsumoto snatched the files from his hands.  
“Someone oughtta put you on a leash.” he said.  
“Are you volunteering for the position?” Magnum said.  
Katsumoto crunched the papers as his hands tightened into fists, his ears going red.  
“Get out!” he said.  
“Going, going!” Magnum said, darting out.  
. . .  
Katsumoto thought about it for the rest of the day and all night. He thought about wrestling Magnum onto his bed and pinning his wrists above his head. He thought about Magnum putting up a bit of a playful struggle, just to make him work for it. He wanted so badly to crowd Magnum into a wall and kiss him, and he thought maybe he might let him.  
He had disregarded Magnum’s behavior as his usual indiscriminate and shameless flirting, but . . . Magnum flirted for a lot of reasons. He flirted because he wanted something from someone, he flirted to make other people underestimate him, and he flirted because it was 2:45 on a Tuesday. But Magnum knew Katsumoto wouldn’t give him anything, and Katsumoto was already wise to his shtick, and it had been 10:32 on a Monday. So maybe, Magnum was flirting because he wanted him.  
. . .  
Mrs. Blanc’s lead turned out to be pretty good, which is how he and Magnum ended up sitting in a shipping container, listening, waiting. A flashlight illuminating their haggard faces. It was about 100 degrees and they were sweating profusely.  
Magnum bounced his leg impatiently.  
“Could you stop that?” Said Katsumoto.  
“Oh, sorry.” said Manum.  
But after a minute, he started again, thump thump thump.  
Without looking away from the security cameras, Katsumoto put a hand on Magnum’s knee and pressed down. Magnum swallowed thickly.  
“You haven’t even taken me to dinner.” he said, and Katsumoto thought, “why the hell not?”  
“If I kiss you, will you be quiet?” he asked.  
For a short moment, Katsumoto got to enjoy the stunned look on Magnum’s face. He leaned in, sliding his hand up Magnum’s thigh, until their noses were almost touching.  
“We’re on a stakeout,” he said, “you’ll have to wait until we’re done.”  
He pulled back, dragging his hand away and fighting the urge to put his hands all over him, as Magnum spluttered.  
“You drive a hard bargain Gordy.”  
Katsumoto only smiled. But as the night dragged on, Katsumoto thought that perhaps he had overestimated his own self control. Magnum sat there, quiet but very much present, ankles together, knees apart, sweetly scented sweat perfuming the air.  
He didn’t say anything, but when Katsumoto turned to look at him, he was looking at him with big, dark eyes that twinkled and defied him to keep his hands to himself.  
It was a long, long night.  
. . .  
Two officers came to relieve them at 5AM, and they emerged into the pale light of dawn. The streets were empty as they walked to Katsumoto’s car. Katsumoto half expected Magnum to vanish like the fog but instead, he leaned against the door,  
“I’ll take that kiss now Gordon.” He said.  
He was smiling softly, smelling edible, and Katsumoto wasn’t made of stone. He leaned in, pinning Magnum to the car, and kissed him.  
“You’re a damned tease.” he said, resting his forehead against Magnum’s.  
“I’m not a tease,” said Magnum, nuzzling against his cheek, “because I am going to give you,” sliding his hands into Katsumto’s back pockets, “exactly what you want.”


End file.
